


What Happens In Vegas

by Aleja21



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21
Summary: The story is for (@winchester-writes) #Rose’s Birthday Drinking Challenge. My prompt was Jameson Irish Whiskey - “What the actual fuck happened last night?”. The quote will be bolded in the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rose I hope this is what you wanted and all the best for your birthday.
> 
> Thank You to @mycapt-ohcapt and @wereleopard58 for helping me with ideas on this.
> 
> Warning: Smut, unprotected sex (wrap it up folks)

A long drawn out groan slipped past your lips as you start to wake. As you become aware of your surroundings you realize you’re not at home in your own bed. The realization came quickly; you were at the Rio Hotel in Vegas. When you tried to stretch you noticed a muscular arm wrapped around your waist. Your body tensed, wracking your brain you desperately try to remember who your bed partner was. 

The man behind you snuggles closer the arm around your waist pulling you closer to his chest. His head is buried in the crook of your neck, the scruff on his face grazing your sensitive skin. Your legs are intertwined and you can feel his cock harden against your back. Just as you’re about to say something you feel his body shift and his cock slides between your folds. His hips shift again and this time you feel the stretching sensation of his cock filling you. 

As your breath catches he moans into the side of your neck. The arm you had been laying on unfurls, the hand begins to knead your breast as the other ghosts down your body and begins to circle your clit.  Subconsciously your body responds to his ministrations, your hips grinding into his.  The intensity of your movements increased and within minutes you fall over the edge into ecstasy. The man's hand moves and grips your waist tightly, his hips movement begins to falter, a breathy groan is released against your neck as you feel him come inside of you. 

You feel the body behind you tense and back away from you. Hugging the bed sheet to your chest and turn over. When you look up, you’re staring at a set of green orbs. 

“Morning” his gruff voice grumbles as he scoots into a seated position, the bed sheet landing in his lap.

Running a hand through your long disheveled hair you wince when your hand gets snagged. Slowly you free your hand and when you look down you feel your jaw drop. On your ring finger sits a beautiful diamond ring.

“Uh…Jay” You pause a moment longer to ensure you have his attention,  **“What the actual fuck happened last night?”**

“After the concert last night we went to this bar off of the strip and started doing shots of Jameson…everything after that is hazy, I remember us kissing, undressing and …”

“Do you remember the part where we got hitched?” You interrupt him.

“Y/N, what the fuck are you talking about?” Jensen asks clearly confused.

Holding up your left hand, you watch as his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows hard. You then point to the matching ring you’ve noticed on his left hand. 

“Well shit,” Jensen mumbles to himself. “What do you want to do about this?”

“No fucking clue. All I know for sure is I want a shower, a toothbrush and some coffee.”

“Go shower, I’ll order some room service.”

Wrapping the sheet around your body you gingerly rise from the bed and slowly move to the bathroom. As you shut the bathroom door you hear Jensen groaned and move around the room. Without glancing at the mirror, you make it over to the shower stall. Reaching inside the knob is quickly turned to hot and you step inside.

As the scalding water cascades over your body, tension begins to ease from your muscles starting in your shoulders and slowly working down your back. Grabbing Jensen’s shower gel from the ledge you begin to lather up and wash your body. The scent of sandalwood enveloped you and your mind begins to wander. The first time she met Jensen had been at first day script reading of season 2. The two of you had hit it off immediately and a carefree friendship had formed.

Along with Jared the three of you had become the three musketeers. As your friendship with both men grew so did your feelings for Jensen. Before you knew you were head over heels in love with your best friend. But, not wanting to ruin your friendship you had kept your feelings to yourself. 

When you finished washing, you wrapped a large fluffy towel around your torso, then grabbing a smaller towel you removed the excess water before combing it out. Making your way out of the bathroom you noted that Jensen had laid your clothes at the foot of the bed along with one of his t-shirts for you to change in to. 

When you entered the main suite, Jensen was moving breakfast items off of the room service cart,  to the table. He had ordered French Toast, Belgian Waffles, fresh strawberries and a large carafe of coffee for the two of you.

Jensen turned to you when your stomach let out a large grumble. A flush creeps up your neck and across your cheeks. He hands you a cup of coffee with a cheeky grin on his face. “Here you go ma’am, may interest you in something to eat.”

Grabbing the cup you savor the aroma of the coffee before taking a large gulp, “why thank you, kind sir.”

Together the two of you sit down and enjoy the morning meal. Neither of you talks unsure of where to begin. When you’re done eating you both clear your dishes from the table and place them in the room service cart.

“Jay we have to check out soon, our flight to Austin leaves in 2 ½ hours. Why don’t you grab a shower while I pack up my room.” You say winding your arms around your waist. “When I get  back, maybe we can talk?” You add nervously.

“Sounds like a plan,” Jensen states as he turns walking to the bedroom, pulling off his t-shirt as he goes, the muscles of his back rippling.

* * *

Thirty minutes later you walk back into Jensen’s room, making yourself comfortable on the couch. He joins you a couple of minutes later, “So do you remember any of what happened last night?”

“I remember after we said bye to the guys, you dragged me down the strip. We then went down this side street to some bar you and Jar have been to…I think we played pool. It gets fuzzy after that.”

Jensen smirks, “yeah e played pool and then we sat down at the bar. You ordered a bottle of Jameson and we started doing shots…”

  
“That's right!” You exclaim, “Jay you told me about why you and Sara broke up.”

“And you told me why Marcus ended things.” 

“But how did we go from discussing our failed relationships to being hitched.”

“That I’m not sure of,” Jensen, “but as I was packing I did find this.” He hands her a copy of their marriage certificate.

“So its legal then?” 

“It appears that way. What do you want to do about this?” Jensen asked you cautiously.

“Ummm” you stutter out.

“Y/N, just be honest with me. What do you want?” 

Biting your lip you carefully think about your answer for a few moments, “I’m gonna go out on a limb here. I love you Jay…have done for years. I realize you probably don’t feel the same way…but if you want my opinion then I wanna stay married to you and see if we can make this work.”

Instead of responding Jensen leans forward and kisses you. He pulls back slowly, “well that’s good, cause I love ya too, and I definitely want to stay married to you as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited version found @ https://smoothdogsgirl.tumblr.com/MasterList


End file.
